


a lost key

by loserbaby



Series: pj - october [7]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Oops, i almost forgot today!, mj gets locked out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserbaby/pseuds/loserbaby
Summary: day 7: a lost key“Guess what Peter?” Michelle says after they’ve arrived at her apartment door.





	a lost key

**Author's Note:**

> i dont really have anything to say this time. enjoy!

“Guess what Peter?” Michelle says after they’ve arrived at her apartment door.

“What?”

“I got no clue where my key is. Guess we’re waiting!”

“Could you go through your window?”

“I’ve been locking it ever since _you_ _insisted_ that it wasn’t safe to keep it open all the time.”

“Yeah cause it's not. Do you know how many times I’ve had to stop criminals from climbing into open windows? A lot of times!”

“And what are they gonna do in my room? Take a bunch of books from the 1920s? Besides, I keep my curtains closed, as you know.”

“Okay well how much longer until your dad gets home? Obviously, I’m gonna wait with you.” Peter asks, already witnessing Michelle start to sit down and open a book.

“His last class ends at nine tonight so like three hours. I would be fine alone, but if you insist you best get comfy Pete!” Michelle says, settling against the door.

A couple of minutes later Peter whines, “MJ I’m bored. Talk to me or something.”

“You can watch a movie on my phone, toddler,” she responds, pulling her phone out and opening Netflix. “You’d better be glad we’re close enough to reach the wifi. And when it hits low power mode let me know.”

Michelle’s dad returns home later, surprised to see her and Peter slumped against each other, asleep, in front of the door.

 


End file.
